


Adam and Eve  in Modern times aka Fictional Romance

by Nieman



Category: romance fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: How the story of Adam and Eve would have turned out modern times





	Adam and Eve  in Modern times aka Fictional Romance

Michael Robert O' Brian Collins was at summer camp and he was miserable.  
Its not that he hated outdoor sports...he was quite good at them.  
Yet no matter how hard he tried, no one would be friends with him same as always.  
Girls teased him, and boys sneered at him for no reason--excpet he was the outsider.  
Home life was just barely tolerable...his father saw him as an asset...and his mother was a social butterfly. His siblings wernt just all honor grads...but popular. No matter how hard he worked...his father would sneer..Your Not Good Enough...and would never tell him how or why he could improve himself. His mother would just laugh at him...neither would love or praise him..his siblings got all THAT...make his parents real proud.  
He came down to the beach....the lake was very cold this time of year.  
He stripped off his shirt, pants, footware and underwear and began to wade in.  
He noted a figure coming upon him...it was a female girl of his own age!  
She puzzeled him...she was wearing skins....yet she was white, red haired and strongly muscled. As far as he knew no one else except the camp councilers lived around there. She looked at his face in the moonlight.  
Voice: What caused you such sorrow?  
. Michael:I'm ...an...social..outcast..through no fault of my own...  
Voice: I can relate to that. Going for a midnight swim.?..its very cold...  
Michael: Im so tired of living this life...and  
Voice: You dont care if you go to Hell?  
Michael: How..did..you...know?  
Voice: Take my hand..if you wish to be reborn...or stay here in misery forever..  
Michael made his choice. He reached for her hand..and found himself being pulled some distance to a canoe.  
Voice; Get down...Now before were seen.  
Michael obeyed. He was cold, tired and wet and then wraped himself in a skin and fell asleep.  
Michael awoke..in a small but clean log cabin. The girl had a knife with cooked meat on it..she took a bite..and offered it to Michael. His society parents would have dismiised such a vulgar offering, but Michael was hungary.  
He bit his teeth into the meat and swallowed it.  
The Girl smiled at him in approval. She fondled his hair.  
Michael began to blush at the fact that he was nude.  
The female noticed him and began to calm him down.  
Voice. Dont worry I have extra skins for you to wear. Yes I shared the bed with you...but your still a virgin. Let me introduce myself: My parenatage I do not know..my father I never met...and my mother left me on the orphanage doorstep as a foundling. My name? Some called me Marie..others called me Chelia...I answaer to both. I can read and write..for what good it'll do me. I was bounced around from foster home to foster home. Friends I never had...children always sneared at me...calling me baseborn, illegiminate, bastard.  
Yet I found a communication in the forest...I found a hunting manual and so I silently trained to become a hunter. My last home was hell on earth. I was nothing more than a slave servant...and for anything I got this {She took off her shirt and turned around...there were old whip scars}. Both were drunks. One night the so called father...noticed I was going through puberty..he said it wasnt a shame..some of his friends would like to "entertain" with some nice fresh innocent female. I hid an Indian club in my hand. He lurched at me..and I hit him wear it hurt the most. He screached stumbled and tumbled down the steps. He been drinking as well..and he choked on his own vomit. In his desk I found an envelope addressed to his attorney and two wills..one leaving everything to his wife and the other leaving everything to his mistress. I sent the mistress will and recycled the other. My so called mother reacted to the scandal..the way she did everything...via the bottle. And frankly I helped her along..when she asked for a little glass of booze I gave her a tumbler. After a while..I subsituted 3/4 water in the booze...and she got the D.T.s. I suggested she let the world know of her...ah...demons...she was caught in public nearly nude with a champagne bottle nearly all gone. They put her in a sanatariam...I slipped into her room. Shed suffered a stroke...and couldnt move or speak...but she could still hear. I told her I was the spirit of the girl who suffered so much...and I would return to haunt her. Then I left her...good riddence. No one cared about me as my adoptation was Unoffical.  
I went to the house and removed bow and arrows from the attic along with a sewing kit, rope, knife, blankets, cloak, tobacco, hachet, tinder and flint and some food along with the my old Hunting/Survival manual...and the only good thing the orphanage ever gave me..a holy bible. I made my way to the forest..and found this old cabin. It must have been put up during the war to help train servicemen in wilderness survival.  
Michael: You've lived alone...?  
Marie: My last contact with civilization...was to go to a confessional and related my misadventures with my foster parents...frankly it was less repentence for my actions than just a way of starting over with a clean slate...for me at least. When I came to this cabin...I made a habit of staying with poor metis and natives as a iterent whom I help them along...in return for advice on wilderness survival...presents of tobacco can be very helpful.. Of course I had to pretend I'd puff the smoke making sure none got in my lungs or mouth..and for obvious reasons I didnt dare let anyone know I was a female. Frankly I didnt want to get pregnent except by my own choice..I always slept with one eye open and my hand on my knife.  
Michael: Why didnt you stay with those communities..and bring me here?  
Marie: Because...I was always the outsider...white, native, metis...everyone had their own communities.....accepting all....bar me... Okay you bastards, I tried to fit in....but you rejected me...so I rejected you. Yet I grew tired.. not of life...but living alone...so that is why I spied on the camp. I noted how they made an outcast of you...so I deceided to take a chance of you as my mate. Now you have a life choice..I take you back..or you stay here.  
Michael thought long and hard...yesterday had been his 17th birthday and in a year he'd be an adult. What could he do? A high school education...and some college years and then what? Work at his fathers companies with his siblings as the big shot bosses? Go into an arranged marriage with some silly society girl whose father had more money than the Exchange? Go in the Military...and get killed on some godforsaken hill in some miserable action no one would remember? Shelia was right..when society rejected you...that was it. Tolerated...but never part of it..a living death.  
He drew the blanket aside and stood up. Then he knelt before her and said: As We are both 17 the legal marriage age I will be thy Adam..if you choose to be my Eve.  
Marie smiled at him. She disrobed as well and knelt alongside him  
Marie:Let us join hands and become man and woman of one flesh with vows to the L-D.  
By mutual agreement they had pet names..she was the red sorrel mare..and he was the blond stallion  
Thus these two forsaken outcasts were reborn into a new life. According to legend, they still exist in the Wilderness, never are they seen yet their spirits still roam the wilds.  
It should be said his so-called parents showed a little concern for Michael...only because he could no longer be claimed as a deduction on their Income Tax Forms! Only years later was it found that Michael was a foundling..and not being of the blood..was the cause of his so-called parents hatred and disdain.  
The rest of his siblings all followed in their parents footsteps so faithfully...they were all said to be identical chips off the Old Blockheads that they were. Among they counted six divorces, 5 tax audit trials, 3 flights to avoid prosecution, two suspicious deaths, one attempted suicide , and numerous vists to mental hospitals, sannatariums and pyschologists by the score. But of course they were looked upon as the cornerstone of high Society.


End file.
